La Cabaña del Horror
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Lavender entablan un extraño tipo de amistad con Pansy y Astoria y el grupo de chicas se van de Vacaciones a una Cabaña en medio del bosque, viendose sorprendidas al ver a Draco, Blaise, Ron junto con Harry y Neville, sin imaginar la clase de sorpresas que les espera. Miedo Gritos, Fantasmas y ¿AMOR? ¿que tiene que ver eso con esta horrible historia?
1. Grito 1

**Hola...**

Bueno ya se que debería estar ACTUALIZANDO otras historias antes de empezar a subir unas Nuevas, pero este FIC es solo una adaptación de otro que ya había hecho pero de NARUTO lo estuve leyendo y pues simplemente cambie nombres y lugares... XD espero les guste, son capitulos cortos y no son demasiados Capitulos tampoco.

**SALUDOS.**

* * *

**Grito 1**

Ellos vs. Ellas.

Hermione observaba la pequeña cabaña con ilusión, la camioneta había quedado a la orilla de la carretera, pues dentro del bosque no sé podía circular.

- ¡Al fin hemos llegado! – gritó la castaña victoriosamente mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el cielo.

- ¡Sabelotodo insufrible, tanto alboroto para esto! – exclamó una morena ojos verdes mientras señalaba la destartalada cabaña.

- Vamos Parkinson… está bien para el precio que nos dieron.- respondió Hermione mientras buscaba la llave entre su bolsillo.

- Yo creo que…está bien.- intervino Luna, la rubia ojos azules.

- Pues no me quejo, algo es algo…. Alejadas de la ciudad, la contaminación ¡Y los chicos! – exclamó una pelirroja.

Las chicas rieron a carcajadas, levantaron sus maletas y se dispusieron a entrar a aquel sitio macabro.

Dejaron caer las maletas sobre el suelo, su mirada era dura, aterradora y sus ojos eran grises y penetrantes, tenía la apariencia de un criminal, se lo decían varios de sus amigos…

- ¡Hemos llegado, al fin! - exclamó un pelirrojo mientras veía la choza, sus amigos, quienes estaban tras él, simplemente no lo creían.

Hasta que uno de ellos se animó a acercársele. ** PAFF**

_Y le dio un coscorrón._

- ¡Comadreja! ¡¿Qué significa esta porquería de cabaña?! – exclamó un moreno con pinta de casanova.

- ¡Zabini eso me dolió! ¡A demás, no había nada más económico que esto! – gritó el muchacho mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- ¡Pobretón, no vamos a hospedarnos en esta porquería! – exclamó Draco Malfoy, el rubio ojos grises.

- Apesta…- se quejó Harry Potter quien se acomodaba los anteojos

- Si… a rata mojada.- habló Theodore finalmente.

- No, ese es Weasley.- intervino Blaise.

- ¡Oye!

- Ron ¿trajiste a esa cosa? – preguntó Harry.

- Eh, yo… ¡No podía dejarlo! – se defendió el muchacho.

- ¡Genial! – gritó alguien por ahí.

- Comadreja, tenemos que regresar ¡No pienso quedarme en esta porquería de mierda! – habló una vez más, Draco.

- Pues ve y busque algo mejor, su majestad… ¡Por qué todas las demás cabañas ya están rentadas! – respondió el pelirrojo.

- ¡AH! Debí haberme imaginado algo como esto…- susurró Theodore mientras se sentaba sobre su maleta.

- Comadreja eres un idiota…

- ¡No soy idiota!

- Claro que si…

- ¡¿quieres guardar silencio?! – gritó alguien por ahí.

- Tú cállate Nott.- acusó Ronald.

- ¡¿Yo que?! No dije nada.- soltó el muchacho.

- Yo te escuché…- se acercó el pelirrojo.

- ¡No dije nada, cierra la boca! –se defendió el muchacho.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de un golpe, ahí, en la entrada, se encontraba una castaña con ojos marrones, hecha una furia.

- ¡Eh dicho que se callen! ¡Bola de escandalosos! – y dicho, cerró la puerta, azotándola a su paso.

**_CRI – CRI – CRI _**

- ¿eh?… ¿Qué hace Granger ahí dentro? – preguntó Draco.

- No lo sé…- contestó Harry.

- Oye Ron… ¿Qué no se supone que esa cabaña la rentaste tú…? – preguntó Harry.

- ¡SI!- contestó el pelirrojo.

**1…2…3…**

- ¡ ¿Y QUE MIERDAS HACE GRANGER AHÍ DENTRO?!- le gritó Blaise al oído.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez era Pansy Parkinson con una pala quien salía de la cabaña, Draco y Harry le miraron con asombro.

- han dicho que se callen… ¡¿y que hacen ustedes aquí, idiotas?! - gritó la joven mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, otras tres chicas salieron tras la morena.

- ¡¿Idiotas?! ¡Oye no…! – gritó Ron mientras agitaba las manos a los lados.

- ¡Lo mismo preguntó yo…esta cabaña la hemos rentado nosotros! – intervino el moreno.

- ¡Estas imbécil, nosotras hemos rentado la cabaña! – intervino una rubia.

- Problemático…- murmuró Neville desde lejos.

- ¡Pues nosotros hemos pagado por estar unos días aquí…! ¡Así que largo! – decía Draco mientras apuntaba con su pulgar, hacia a tras.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nosotras no vamos a ningún lado, cretino!

- ¡Si, los únicos que se largan de aquí, son ustedes! – intervenía Hermione, la castaña.

- ¡haber, haber…nosotros ya hemos pagado, no es justo que…!

- ¡Nosotras también hemos pagado…!

- Entonces… ¿Qué haremos…? – preguntó Theodore algo confuso.

- ¡USTEDES SE LARGAN!- gritaron las chicas.

- ¡ ¿Qué?! ¡Están locas…! – gritó el otro grupo.

_Dos minutos más tarde_.

- Si cae cara…se quedan, si cae cruz…se largan por donde viniste papacito por qué nosotras nos quedamos…- decía Astoria Greengrass con una moneda en la mano.

- ¡Tsk! Mujeres, tira ya la moneda.

Y la moneda fue lanzada, y diez pares de miradas se posaron en la platinada moneda, diez personas deseando quedarse en aquella extraña cabaña…

Hermione tragó duro al escuchar el golpe metálico de esta contra el suelo, Draco se inclinó para ver el resultado al igual que la castaña.

- ¿Malfoy…que fue? – preguntó Blaise, Draco se levantó y miró a la chica con un semblante bastante serio, más de lo que ya era común en él.

- Nos quedamos.- contestó el muchacho.

- ¡Hermione, no puedes permitir que nos echen! – gritó Ginny ya histérica.

- No te preocupes Ginny…nosotras también nos quedamos.- dijo la leona mientras ponía las manos en jarras, todo el mundo quedó confuso ante aquello.

Y una vez más, ocho miradas se posaron en aquella moneda extraña, su sorpresa fue que…la moneda no había quedado de un solo lado, sino más bien, parada, atascada en la grieta del suelo de madera…

- hay que volver a hacer un volado…- dijo alguien por ahí.

Draco y Hermione se miraban uno al otro, con la amenaza en sus ojos brillosos, ni uno ni el otro estaba dispuesto a compartir aquella cabaña. Nunca. **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**¿Y que piensan? merece continuidad? ¡PUES DEJAR UN REVIEW Y HAZMELO SABER! **


	2. Grito 2

**¿Que tal? ¿Listos para seguir leyendo? ¡Pues las dejo leer mientras yo me pongo a continuar escribiendo! Les dejo Saludos y recuerden ¡UN REVIEW ES UNA ILUSIÓN PARA EL ESCRITOR! **

**The ladycat69.- **_Gracias, lo haré, pero recordemos que los capitulos son cortos además que no será un Fic demasiado largo. Gracias por tu comentario.**  
**_

**Marynna.- **_Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja Muchas Gracias, que bueno que te gustó, pues el Fic es una adaptación de otra de mis Historias como ya había comentado y cuando la volví a leer se me hizo interesante adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter; Saludos y Gracias por comentar se aprecia enormemente._

**Gred-y-Feorge.-** _ :) Y como lo pediste aquí te dejo la Actualicazión, espero les guste, Saludos y Gracias por tu entusiasmo..._

* * *

**Grito 2**

Primera Noche.

Ron intentó sacar la moneda, pero por más fuerza que ejerció, aquella maldita cosa se había quedado atascada.

- ¡Ron, date prisa…! – Gritó Harry, todo el mundo ya había tomado un lugar en la pequeña sala, la cabaña no era muy espaciosa, pero si lo suficiente para hospedar a doce jóvenes.

- ¡No puedo sacarla, Harry, se ha quedado atorada! –contestó el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¡Tsk! Lo que pasa es que eres un debilucho, Comadreja.- habló el rey de las serpientes, quien hizo a un lado al pelirrojo para intentar sacar la moneda.

1, 2, 3,4,5,6,7,8,9 intentos hizo aquel rubio, pero nada se pudo hacer, la moneda estaba en contra de ellos.

- Maldita moneda…- sé quejó Draco mientras le soltaba una patada, Ron y los demás abrieron la boca al ver cómo esta salía volando, pasando por la puerta y perdiéndose en el bosque.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – gritó Ronald con horror.

- Cálmate Ron, era solamente una moneda.- intervino Neville.

- ¡AAAAAH! – gritó el pelirrojo mientras salía tras su apreciada _"Única moneda"_

- Maldito pobretón…

- Pues saquen otra moneda y ya.- habló Lavender.

- Anda Nott…sácala…- invitó Blaise.

- No traigo, deje la cartera en el coche…- dijo el muchacho.

- Yo tampoco traigo nada…- habló Neville buscando en sus bolsillos.

- Yo menos, ya me lo gaste en comida…

- ¿Draco…tú no traes nada? – preguntó Theodore.

Malfoy se buscó en los bolsillos, descubrió que traía las bolsas rotas, cosa que le robó un gruñido.

- Oigan ¿ustedes no traen nada? –preguntó Nott a la castaña.

- No, hemos dejado ese tipo de cosas en la camioneta.- contestó Hermione.

- Hmp. Pues haber cómo le hacemos…porqué no van a quedarse aquí, en nuestra cabaña…- aclaró Draco.

- ¿Su cabaña?, estás idiota Malfoy…esta es ¡Nuestra cabaña! – gritó Hermione.

- Te equivocas… ¡Esta es nuestra cabaña, nosotros pagamos por ella y…!

_Mientras tanto…_

Ron buscaba la mentada moneda de la discordia entre las raíces de un gran árbol, vio el brillo metálico de esta y metió la mano bajo el árbol, estaba a punto de alcanzarla, ya casi estaba, la sentía entre las yemas de sus dedos…

- vamos monedita…vamos vuelve a mi…- decía él pelirrojo mientras estiraba y estiraba la mano, pero aún así, no lograba sostenerla.

_** K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K**_

Ron abrió los ojos de un golpe, había escuchado una especie de quejido, dejó la moneda y se puso de pie… no había nada ahí, la noche comenzaba a manifestarse en el atardecer.

- ¿Harry? Esto no es gracioso.

_** TAC.**_

Se escuchó el crujir de una ramita.

- ¡Harry ya basta! – gritó el chico mientras volteaba para todos lados, el viento comenzó a ulular a su alrededor, moviendo las ramas de los árboles…

Tragó duro, sentía el sudor bajando por su frente, así que lo primero qué se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo.

Abrió la puerta agitado, su susto fue aún mayor al descubrir a Harry en la cabaña.

- Ron… ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Harry Potter.

- Yo… ¡AH! Estaba en el bosque y… ¡parecía cómo si alguien estuviera siguiéndome…! - contaba Ronald, todos sé le quedaron mirando, unos segundos después ya estaban de vuelta a lo suyo, ignorando al muchacho.

- Ya les dije, lárguense, este lugar es demasiado pequeño para tanta gente…- decía Lavender ya calmada.

- Lo siento pero nosotros no nos vamos de aquí…- contestó Blaise mientras se tiraba sobre un pequeño sillón y se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¡Mira tú, o te largas por tu propia voluntad, o yo te daré pulso en el trasero para que te muevas! – amenazó Ginny, Blaise entrecerró la mirada.

- ¡Ya cálmense! ¡Con violencia no ganamos nada! –gritó Luna.

- La Lunática tiene razón… tenemos que hacer algo… ¿Cuándo rentaron la cabaña? Quien la haya rentado primero…es quien se queda…- ofreció Draco una solución muy fácil.

- La rentamos el 13 de noviembre…- contestó Hermione ante la mirada perpleja de los chicos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! – gritó Theodore.

- ¡AJA! ¡Nosotros la rentamos primero! – dijo Ron ya emocionado.

- Cállate idiota…nosotras la rentamos el mismo día…- interrumpió Draco.

- Hmp. Esto es un problema muy problemático…- susurró Neville ante la mirada seria de la rubia.

- ¡AH! Así no resolveremos nada…- se quejó Hermione.

- Da igual, ya no podemos irnos, ha anochecido… ¡Y ESTÁ LLOVIENDO!- intervino Ron mientras se asomaba por la ventana, los demás se giraron y se amontonaron en la puerta.

- ¡MIERDA! – gritaron Hermione y Draco al mismo tiempo.

- ¡CON UN CARAJO! ¡¿Quién me ha agarrado el trasero?! – gritó Pansy mientras volteaba rápidamente.

- Yo no fui.- Contestó un espantado Harry.

- A mi ni me mires…- dijo Theodore lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Potter, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Malditos pervertidos! – acusó la chica mientras se alejaba de ese par.

Hermione rodó los ojos, la noche ya había llegado, por lo tanto igual el frío y el hambre…

- Bueno, hay que arreglar cómo mierdas vamos a dormir…- decía Draco mientras veía a las chicas ir y venir, entrar y salir al baño.

- Pues no lo sé…esas ya se adueñaron de las recamaras.- señaló Theodore

- ¡Oigan ustedes, ni crean que nos van a dejar dormir en el suelo! – se quejó Blaise.

- ¿Ah si, y cómo lo vas a impedir, eh? – habló Lavender con las manos en las caderas.

- Pues yo… yo…- empezó a decir el moreno.

- Ron… ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Neville al pelirrojo, quien les daba la espalda a sus compañeros.

- ¿comadreja? – llamó Malfoy, pero el chico seguía serio.

- ¡WEASLEY! – gritó Theodore.

**GLUP**

- ¡¿Qué quieren, que no ven que estoy cenando?! – contestó al fin el chico después de tragar.

- ¡COMADREJA TE HAS COMIDO TODA NUESTRA COMIDA! – gritó Blaise con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué dices? si tú también has estado comiendo.- contestó el muchacho, todos miraron a Zabini, quien tenía un montón de basura a sus pies.

- ¡PAR DE IDIOTAS, NOS HAN DEJADO SIN CENA!- gritó un histérico rubio.

Hermione se mordía el labio inferior, las demás ya se habían ido a dormir, ella estaba en la cocina, hubo golpes, patadas y almohadazos en contra de Ronald y Blaise, la castaña colocó los sándwiches sobre la mesa de centro, junto con las bebidas.

La leona suspiró, apretó los puños, aquel grupo de idiotas seguían golpeándose unos contra otros sin motivo alguno.

- ¡ ¿QUIEREN CONTROLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, BOLA DE ANIMALES?!

Su grito fue más que suficiente para calmar a aquellos salvajes, Draco y los otros miraban a la chica con perplejidad.

- así me gusta… ahí tienen algo que comer y tomar… ¡AHORA DEJENOS DORMIR!- gritó la castaña mientras se marchaba su habitación.

Todo quedó en silencio… las lámparas se apagaron, las voces se callaron, aquella era una noche formidable a excepción… _de que tenían invitados inesperados._

**TIC TAC-TIC-TAC**…

Se escuchaba el paso del reloj, ya todos estaban dormidos. Ron nadaba entre la colchoneta y el suelo, rodando de un lado a otro, pasando por sobre sus compañeros…

- Ron…- llamó Harry mientras empujaba a su amigo.

Ya en su lugar, el castaño se dispuso a dormir.

- **_La-la-la-la…-_** se escuchó un ligero cántico en la lejanía, pero nadie le prestó atención.

- **_La-la-la-la_**…- una vez más aquella infantil voz volvió hacer eco por toda la casa.

- Herms… ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Ginny a su compañera de cuarto.

- ¿Qué cosa, Ginny? –contestó una adormilada Hermione.

- Eso…- dijo la pelirroja, luego guardó silencio.

- **_La-la-la-la…-_** sé volvió a escuchar, Hermione se sentó sobre la cama.

- Debe ser algún animal…- respondió la chica.

- No Herms, es cómo la voz de un niño…- decía una la pelirroja algo asustada.

- Ginny, no creo que sea un niño…

- Pero…

- Será mejor que te duermas Ginny…- le había dicho la castaña.

Ginevra volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero aquel cántico le había robado el sueño, así que decidió levantarse.

Abrió la puerta de la recamara y vio un montón de bultos masculinos tirados en el suelo, regados por todos lados, con sus horribles ronquidos de hombres y un extraño olor…

Ginny se cubrió la nariz con la mano y pasó entre uno y otro chico para llegar a la salida, abrió la puerta, dejando entrar un fresco viento… la chica cerró la puerta y bajó los escalones de madera vieja, esta rechinó al tacto.

La pelirroja sabía que algo estaba ahí afuera, pero no tenía ni idea de que era, dio unos cuantos pasos más hasta que se detuvo.

- **_Ha…Ga…Ha…Ga…Ha…_**- podía escuchar cómo alguien, en la lejanía, decía algo que no lograba entender, Ginny levantó la mirada, buscando algo entre las sombras del bosque hasta que…

Vio una siniestra mascara plateada entre los matorrales…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- soltó el grito la muchacha mientras se daba la vuelta y pegaba la carrera, pero al subir los escalones se tropezó, volteo hacia a tras mientras estaba boca abajo y ahí estaba…

_¡Un encapuchado con una extraña mascara! ¡Eh iba tras ella, tarareando una extraña canción macabra!_

- ¡HEEEEEERMIONE! ¡AYUDAME! – gritaba Ginny mientras se ponía de pie y se estrellaba contra la puerta, golpeándola con ambas manos, olvidándose cómo abrirla, la pobre chica estaba muerta del miedo.

Las luces se encendieron, otros gritos se escucharon mientras Ginevra Weasley hacía el intento de entrar…

La puerta se abrió, la pelirroja no esperó más y se lanzó contra fuera quien haya abierto la puerta, este, no soportó su peso y perdió el equilibrio, ambos se fueron al suelo…

- ¡Ginny! – gritó Hermione mientras se acercaba a la chica.

- ¡¿Pero que diablos fue eso?! – Draco Malfoy fue el primero en quejarse.

- ¡Merlín, casi me mata del susto! – habló Theodore, quien estaba enterrado en el sofá, con las piernas dobladas y abrazándose así mismo.

- Si, ya nos dimos cuenta.- respondió Ron mientras le miraba con los parpados entrecerrados.

- Mierda… ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó alguien por ahí.

- We…Weas… ¡WEASLEY! - empezaba a decir Blaise mientras intentaba deshacerse del fuerte agarre de la chica contra su cuello.

- ¡Ginny estás ahorcando a Zabini!-gritó Hermione.

Ginny vio a quien estaba abrazando, los colores se le subieron a la cara y luego… **PUFF**

_La pobre quedó inconciente._

Hermione le ofreció un vaso de leche caliente, la pelirroja estaba sentada en el sofá, con una manta cubriendo sus hombros…

Todo el mundo se había despertado a excepción de Neville, quien continuaba roncando y soñando con su mundo de plantas.

- ¿Ginny, ahora si puedes contarnos que hacías a fuera? – preguntó Ron algo confuso, Ginevra levantó la mirada hacia su hermano y pasó su vista a todos los presentes, siempre había querido ser el centro de atención pero… aquello había costado demasiado.

- Vi a alguien ahí a fuera…- contestó la muchacha.

- ¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!- gritaron los demás… hasta Neville que se había despertado del susto.

Draco, Nott y Zabini salieron de la cabaña a revisar, mientras Hermione, Lavender y Parkinson se asomaban por las ventanas. Pero ahí no había nadie, según sus ojos… el trío de chicos se dieron la media vuelta y se dispusieron a entrar.

- ¡No hay nada ahí afuera! – gritó Draco.

**_"Ji, ji, ji, ji"_** se escuchó claramente una infantil risilla por todo el bosque, todo el mundo se quedó inmóvil, luego…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- …un sin fin de gritos de miedo.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

*** Si supieran lo mucho que me divertí al imaginarme a este peculiar Grupo gritando y corriendo por todo el pequeño cuarto ¡ JA JA JA JA JA JA ! Y eso no es nada a lo que viene después, Bueno, les dejo un pedacito de lo que vendrá en el PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

_"...Nadie decía nada, nadie explicaba nada, nadie sabía nada..._

_- Ah de traer una especie de maldición.- susurró Blaise a Nott, este asentía._

_*Neville quedó inconciente, Harry le había lanzado un Desmaio..._

_- ¿Te han dicho antes que tienes bonitas facciones? – le preguntó la Slytherin ante la mirada de odio que Neville le lanzaba._

_- ¿Quién vota por que sacrifiquemos a Ginny al fantasma?_

_- ¿Profesor Snape vive usted aquí cerca? – preguntó Hermione para romper el silencio tan incomodo._

_- ¡Granger, espérame! – gritó Malfoy mientras iba tras ella..."_

**NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA, SALUDOS.**


	3. Grito 3

**¿Cómo estamos? **_Yo bien aunque un poco triste por que hace rato ha estado lloviendo y ya a dejado de hacerlo, con el Calorón que hace por mis tierras amadas imaginence, ver llover es una marvilla, pero en fin aquí les traigo el siguiente Capitulo, espero les guste, les dejo Saludos... Gracias a todos por leer. _

**BlackAthena.**

**P. D.- **_Solo quiero aclarar que Draco y sus amigos andan en un coche, les digo para que luego no me salgan con que el rubiales no debería saber ni que es un auto... Bueno ahora si las dejo leer..._

* * *

**Grito 3**

Segunda Noche.

Nadie decía nada, nadie explicaba nada, nadie sabía nada, solamente mantenían la mirada fija en Ginny, la pobre no encontraba lugar en aquel pequeño sofá…

- ¡Ya dejen en paz a mi hermana! – entró Ronald a la sala después de haberse dado una ducha y cambiarse.

- ¡Pero Won-Won…lo que pasó anoche fue algo aterrador! ¡Vez estas horribles ojeras! ¡No pude pegar el ojo el resto de la noche! – decía Lavender realmente preocupada, pero por sus ojeras.

- ¡No me importa, para eso trajiste tu montón de maquillaje! ¿Qué no?- contestó el pelirrojo para la sorpresa de los demás.

- Ah de traer una especie de maldición.- susurró Blaise a Nott, este asentía.

- Si… tal vez algún fantasma al que mató y ahora está tras ella.- contestó Theodore tranquilamente.

La sala se quedó en silencio al escuchar aquella explicación más ridícula.

- ¡Ginny no trae ninguna maldición encima! - gritó Hermione molesta por el comentario a la defensa de su amiga.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Ahora el fantasma vendrá por nosotros y nos matará, y arderemos en el infierno por toda la eternidad y…!

**_TRANCKS_**

Neville quedó inconciente, Harry le había lanzado un Desmaio, todos sé le quedaron viendo, Draco negó con la cabeza, Ron simplemente soltaba una risilla traviesa.

- Las maldiciones no existen, todo el mundo sabe eso…- dijo Draco mientras se ponía de pie.

- Y…Yo…yo sé lo que vi…- habló por primera vez Ginny.

- Ginny yo te creo, pero tal vez fueron figuraciones tuyas.- dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada, no existen las Maldiciones y hallá a fuera no hay nada y punto! – gritó Parkinson mientras se ponía de pie, la morena se dirigía hacia a fuera cuando se detuvo al sentir algo en la pierna.

- AAAAAH.- se quejaba Neville después de recuperar la conciencia, levantó su mano y…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH UN FANTASMA QUITENMELO, QUITENMELO! – gritaba Pansy Parkinson mientras pisoteaba fuera lo que fuera lo que le había tocado la pierna, Neville solamente bailaba en el suelo ante las pisoteadas de la rubia.

- ¡PARKINSON!- gritó Hermione.

_Dos minutos después._

- esa mujer está loca.- dijo Ronald mientras veía el rostro irreconocible de Neville.

- Vaya tontería.- intervenía Nott mientras buscaba algo en su maleta.

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, esa mañana tenían que haber ido al pueblo que se encontraba al pie de la montaña y averiguar que fue lo que había pasado con la renta de la cabaña.

- Malfoy y yo iremos al pueblo, ustedes quédense con Ginny y ¡PROCUREN NO CULPARLA DE NADA!- ordenó la castaña mientras tomaba su bolso y salía al bosque junto con Draco Malfoy.

Pansy se sentó en el sofá, mientras un hinchado Neville le miraba con odio, la rubia sonrío.

- ¿Te han dicho antes que tienes bonitas facciones? – le preguntó la Slytherin ante la mirada de odio que Neville le lanzaba.

Ginny estaba en la habitación, la ventana se encontraba sobre la cama en la que había dormido y compartía con Hermione, estaba segura de lo que había visto la noche anterior, no entendía por qué nadie quería creerle, después de lo que habían escuchado.

- ¿Quién vota por que la pecosa mató a alguien y ahora esta maldecida?- preguntó Blaise, Pansy y Neville levantaron la mano.

- Creí que Hermione había dicho que no culparan a Ginny.- hablaba Luna.

- Déjalo, Zabini es un idiota.- respondió Lavender.

- ¡No soy un idiota! – gritó el muchacho.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué culpas a Ginny de algo que no hizo?! – intervenía Ron.

- ¡Tú cállate, soy-el chico-que-era perseguido-por un-fantasma! – respondió Blaise.

- ¡Serpiente rastrera!

- ¡imbécil!

- ¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! –gritaba Lavender mientras se sentaba en medio de ambos.

- Merlín…

- ¿Quién vota por que sacrifiquemos a Ginny al fantasma?

**_CRI –CRI-CRI…_**

- Zabini… cierra la boca o sentirás el poder de mi pie…- dijo Ron ya calmado.

Hermione suspiró resignadamente, se había esperado todo menos aquello, Draco simplemente volteaba para todos lados.

_La Recepción__ estaba cerrada_.

- maldita sea…todo esto ha sido por nada.- se quejaba la muchacha.

- Pues que mal, tendrás que buscar otro sitio para quedarte…- a Malfoy no se le daba nada bien tener que fingir preocupación, Hermione le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Nosotras llegamos primero…- se defendió.

- Nosotros rentamos la cabaña.

- ¡Nosotras también! – respondió ella.

- Entonces aguántate, tendremos que compartir techo hasta que esto se arregle.

- ¡Ah! Y está lo de Ginny, no creo que esto se quedé así cómo así…- decía ella mientras ambos se dirigían al coche de Draco.

- ¿Disculpen? – la castaña y el rubio se giraron al escuchar que le llamaban.

- ¿Qué quiere anciana? – preguntó Sasuke descortésmente.

- ¡Malfoy se más amable! – llamó la atención la chica.

- Je, je, je… no se preocupe...solamente quería saber si…ustedes son los que se están quedando en la cabaña número trece…- preguntó la mujer.

- Si, por qué…- preguntó el rubio con rudeza.

- Malfoy…controla tus malos modales ¿quieres?

- No.- contestó él rápidamente.

- Si señora, somos nosotros…- dijo la chica ignorando al muchacho.

- Oh, ya veo…que lastima…- dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a marcharse.

- ¡Oiga! ¡¿Por qué dice eso?! – preguntó Draco mientras detenía a la mujer por el brazo.

La anciana le miró de pies a cabeza, luego volteo a ver su brazo y la mano del muchacho sujetándola…

- ¡AUXILIO, QUIEREN VIOLARME!- gritó la mujer ante la sorpresa de Draco y Hermione, quien se había quedado con la boca abierta.

Hermione llegó a la celda, Draco Malfoy se encontraba tras las rejas, sentado sobre la incomoda cama, en espera de que alguien le sacara de ahí.

El guardia le había dejado salir, Hermione ya les había explicado que fue lo que había pasado, Dracono dijo nada en el transcurso del camino, mientras la castaña hacía todo lo posible por no soltar la carcajada…

_Hasta que no aguantó más._

- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡no puedo creer lo que pasó! – se burlaba la muchacha, Malfoy apretujó el volante.

- ¡NO TE BURLES DE MI!- ordenó fúrico.

- ¡JA, HA, HA, HA! ¡AH! Merlín… es increíble lo que pasó ¿Sabes?, el oficial me dijo que esa ancianita sufre de lagunas mentales…

- ¿A sí, y por que nadie me lo dijo…? ¡ANTES DE QUE ME ENCERRARAN!

- No seas melodramático Malfoy…no fue para tanto…

_Draco frenó de golpe._

- ¡¿QUE NO FUE PARA TANTO?! ¡La gente me miraba cómo si fuera un verdadero violador!

- ¿Y no lo eres…? – preguntó la chica incrédulamente.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- contestó el rubio ya con los pelos de punta.

- Ah, yo creía que si lo eras…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡GRANGER!

- Ya cálmate Malfoy y enciende el coche…- pidió la castaña amablemente, Draco se le quedó mirando, sino fuera por que Hermione se giró para ver por la ventana, hubiera visto el sonrojo del muchacho.

**_GRRR-GRRR-GRRRR_**

_Oh, oh…_

- Malfoy, ya basta de bromas y enciende el maldito coche…

- ¡No estoy bromeando! Se ha acabado la gasolina…- contestó el muchacho mientras se bajaba del auto.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! ¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre viajar en un coche que no trae gasolina?!

- ¡Yo no sabía! – contestó él.

- ¡serás imbécil, te dije que viniéramos en mi camioneta!

- ¡AH! ¡Cállate, maldita sabelotodo insufrible!

- ¡Y tú un estúpido!

- ¡Fastidiosa!

- ¡idiota!

- ¡Melodramática!

- ¡AH! ¡Disculpe señor tranquilidad!

- ¡Ya basta, tenemos que caminar…!

- ¡Pues camina tú…!

- ¡Oh, no, tú vendrás conmigo…!

- ¡Claro que no…! ¡no vaya hacer que se te rompan las piernas y tenga que cargarte!

- ¡AHRG! ¡No seas berrinchuda!

Mientras iban discutiendo, ambos iban caminando, después de un rato, escucharon un fuerte ruido de motor, Draco se detuvo para pedir raite pero… la camioneta no sé paró.

- ¡Imbécil! –gritó Draco con fuerza, Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Por dios… mira y aprende…- Hermione le empujó a un lado y se puso en medio de la carretera.

- ¡Oh, si…no vaya hacer que a ti si te vayan a…! – pero Draco se vio interrumpido por lo que vio.

Un auto oscuro, con las ventanas polarizadas se había detenido, Hermione golpeo el cofre, su mirada mostraba un extraño brillo.

- ¡Necesitamos que nos lleve a la montaña, ahora mismo, por favor! – gritó la muchacha.

Draco iba en el asiento trasero, mientras Hermione veía por la ventana, el rubio vio al conductor, un pelinegro con aspecto peligroso…

- ¿Profesor Snape vive usted aquí cerca? – preguntó Hermione para romper el silencio tan incomodo.

- Si…atrás de la montaña.- contestó el Hombre, Draco le miró, llevaba el cabello enmarañado, una chaqueta negra de cuero y unos pantalones desgarrados y deslavados, ¿Quién iba a pensar que su padrino fuera de ese tipo de hombres? Después de la Guerra el profesor de Defensas contra las artes oscuras se había vuelto simplemente diferente.

- ¿Está de Vacaciones profesor? – ante aquello, el rubio no pudo hacer más que gruñir y fruncir el ceño.

- Granger…cierre la boca, ya tengo suficiente con sus preguntas en clases… deme paz.- contestó el hombre con la vista fija al frente.- Por cierto ¿Son ustedes los que rentaron la cabaña? – preguntó el hombre mientras veía al rubio a través del espejo retrovisor.

- Si, ¿cómo lo sabe? – preguntó la castaña.

- Hmp, ya veo, No, simplemente por qué conozco a la mayoría de los pueblerinos…y a ustedes no los había visto antes por estos rumbos, me sorprendes Draco, jamás pensé que vendrías a un pueblo Muggle.- contestó el hombre.

- Aquí es…- Habló Draco por primera vez, Hermione se despidió del profesor Snape al bajarse del coche, le dio las gracias y el hombre desapareció en la carretera.

- Eres un mal educado Malfoy, mínimo hubieras saludado a tu padrino…- le acusó.

- ¿Si? Por lo menos no soy un parlanchín.- le espetó él mientras ambos comenzaban a sumergirse en el bosque.

- ¡Majadero! – le gritó ella mientras alargaba el paso.

Hermione y Draco caminaban tranquilamente por entre el bosque, se escuchaba los ruidos de ciertos animales, el aletear de las aves y… una pícara risilla a lo lejos, la castaña se sobresaltó…

**_"Ji, ji, ji, ji… Los mataré…Los mataré" _**

La leona y la serpiente se miraron uno al otro, con los ojos bien abiertos, habían escuchado aquella risilla, era la misma que habían oído durante la madrugada pero…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAA!- gritó Hermione mientras corría hacia la cabaña.

- ¡Granger, espérame! – gritó Malfoy mientras iba tras ella.

Ron cerró la puerta y se dio la media vuelta, tenía entre las manos una deliciosa tarda de manzana, cuando…

**TRASH…**

Alguien había abierto la puerta y pasado por encima, su rostro estaba sumergido dentro de la deliciosa tarta…

- ¡Hermione! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – preguntó Lavender al ver a la castaña tan pálida cómo el papel, Draco llegó tras la chica, pisando a Ronald quien intentaba ponerse de pie.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá, todos comenzaron a amontonarse en la sala, Malfoy estaba a lado de la muchacha, ambos con cara de susto…

- ¡Herms responde!

- ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione, Draco? –llegó Theodore preguntando, Ginny, quien había permanecido dentro de la habitación todo el tiempo, se asomó al escuchar los gritos.

- Draco… ¡¿Qué tienes?! – preguntó Blaise algo preocupado por su amigo.

Ni uno fue capaz de contestar ni una sola pregunta, sus miradas abiertas y sin parpadear, observaban la vieja pared de madera…

- Hurón… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el niño que vivió, poco después de levantarse y lamerse la cara…

- ¡YAAAAA NOS QUIERE MATAR, NOS QUIERE MATAR! – gritó Hermione mientras se sacudía, Draco seguía sin reaccionar.

**PAFF**

Hermione y Draco ladearon la cabeza.

Ginny estaba frente a ellos, les había dado a cada uno, una bofetada fuerte, la cual fue suficiente para despertarlos de su transe.

- Hermione, Malfoy… ¿Quién quiere matarlos? – preguntó la pelirroja.

Les habían contado lo que habían escuchado, la amenaza y lo de la anciana, Nott se agarró la barbilla, muy pensativo él, según, Parkinson no podía creerlo, debió haber sido imaginaciones de su amigo…

- Hermione, tal vez fue el eco del bosque.- comentó la chica.

- ¡QUE BOSQUE NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS!- gritó ella, estaba segura de lo que había escuchado, Draco se puso de pie y fue tras la cabaña, al regresar, tenía entre las manos, la misma pala con la que alguna de las chicas quería darle el día anterior.

- Chicos…es hora de ir de caza.- soltó Draco Malfoy muy de repente.

Todo el mundo sé le quedó mirando, pero al poco rato, Ron y los demás acompañaban a Draco Malfoy y su locura de salir al bosque en busca de sabrá Merlín que cosa… **CONTINUARA.**

* * *

**Marynna.- **_Ja ja ja ja ja ja Yo estaba en la misma situación que la tuya, mientras adaptaba la Historia soltaba carcajadas, hasta que llegó mi Mamá y me preguntó si era necesario ir con el Psicologo de nuevo O_O Saludos y Gracias por Leer y comentar XD  
_

**Keniie Masen.-**

_Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, sobre todo si logré hacerte reír, Saludos._

**The LadyCat69.-**_Que bueno que te haya gustado, ja ja ja ja ja pues espero que te recuperes del catarro, ya me ha pasado a mi que por andar enferma y riendome eh tenido ciertos accidentes muy desagradables... XD Saludos y muchisimas Gracias por leer. Por cierto, Gracias por recomentar la Historia a tu Hermana :p  
_

**Auroria Caelestis.-**_Me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado... ¡HERMANAS! vaya, vaya... quen envidia, yo soy hija unica y para lo único que servimos mis hermanos y yo entre nsootros es para pelearnos U_U XD Gracias por leer.  
_

**_EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO..._**

_- Hurón No fuimos nosotros quienes llegamos muertos del miedo…- contestó el pelirrojo, Draco frunció el ceño, los demás soltaron la carcajada._

_- ¡YA BASTA!- intervino Hermione antes de que esas dos comenzaran a sacarse los ojos y a arrancarse las greñas._

_- ¡No vale que sea de tu misma casa, Granger! – interrumpió una divertida Pansy Parkinson._

_- ¡Draco…Zabini…los han atrapado!- gritó Harry histéricamente, la zona quedó en silencio…_

_- ¡NO SOY TU MALDITA CRIADA MALFOY! – contestó la castaña en el mismo tono._


	4. Grito 4

Y aquí estoy de vuelta ¿Cómo estamos? Yo, bien...terminando **DOMINA MORTE**, ya casi queda ya casi queda, ja ja ja ja ja y aseguirle con **TRIUM CORAZONAE** por cierto... ¡Además! ando queriendo tmb escribir una Comedia **DRAMIONE**, ya saben, tengo mucho tiempo que no escribo Una y ando ya con el antojo de escribir sobre esta Pareja, dejo saludos y muchos Agradecimientos, espero que la continuación les Guste, por cierto, por ahí leí en un Reviwe de una Historia que estoy leyendo ¿que no podemos responder los comentarios por aquí? que segun iba en contra de las Normas, si es así por favor que me aclare, no me gustaría ser amonestada o algo... Gracias... ¡Ahora si, las dejo Leer!

**BlackAthena.**

* * *

**Grito 4**

_**Hombres Valientes… ¡¿Cuáles Hombres valientes?!**_

- Nosotras los acompañamos.- se ofreció Lavender, Astoria rodó los ojos, lo que ella menos quería era seguir en ese lugar de poca muerte.

- ¡Yo no iré a ningún sitio! – exclamó Astoria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Yo…y…yo tampoco…- habló Ginny.

Después de lo que pasó en la madrugada y por lo que Hermione había contado, no pensaba poner un solo pie fuera de la cabaña, así que Ginny se quedaba, quisieran o no.

- Yo me quedo aquí…y no creo que Granger quiera salir al bosque.- comentó Pansy.

- ¿Por qué no? – intervino Hermione.

- ¡¿Por qué acabas de salir de un transe?! –le gritó la morena.

- No creo que haya sido para tanto, tal vez si…

- Granger, por favor… ¡SI ESTABAS TEMBLANDO DE MIEDO!- le gritó la muchacha.

Draco negó con la mirada y con pala en mano, se dispuso a enfrentarse a aquel, fuera fantasma, Zombi o un simple bromista, que era más probable, las pagaría y muy caras…

La puerta se cerró, las chicas se habían quedado solas, Ron había ordenado a su mascota, que cuidara de las chicas mientras regresaba.

Era ya de tarde, el sol se colaba por entre los árboles, creando un escenario místico y a la vez siniestro, cientos de sombras se dibujaban sobre la tierra.

- este lugar es espantoso…- comenzó a decir Harry mientras sujetaba la calentadora, Theodore negó con la mirada al ver que su compañero de viaje metía la mano y sacaba unas cuantas palomitas.

- Me pregunto…que es… - empezó Neville.

- Tal vez un extraterrestre o un Zombie.- contestó Ron.

- No creo eso…- respondió Blaise mientras iba a lado de Draco, Ron y Neville iban de lado a lado, mientras Theodore y Harry iban hasta el final.

- ¿Creen que fue un Zombi quien nos amenazó o un extraterrestre, pero no una persona estúpida con síndrome de retraso? Vaya, que patético.- murmuró Draco.

- Hurón No fuimos nosotros quienes llegamos muertos del miedo…- contestó el pelirrojo, Draco frunció el ceño, los demás soltaron la carcajada.

- Muy chistoso Comadreja.- respondió Draco con un deje de enfado.

Hermione se encontraba en la cocina, Lavender y Ginny discutían algo sobre aquellos tarados con los que compartían techo.

- Yo creo que el más buenazo es Blaise… y no es porque sea mi amigo.- decía Pansy mientras sonreía pícaramente.

- Pues a mi parecer es un vago y un flojo sin mencionar que un mujeriego ¡No hace nada en todo el día más que hablar de sus estúpidas conquistas! – intervenía Astoria.

- Pues si pero… ¡Es el más guapo! – gritó la morena.

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Won-Won es…!

- ¡AH, TE GUSTA RON! ¡Si parece que te quiere matar con la mirada!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – se defendió Lavender.

- ¡Si!

- ¡que no!

- ¡YA BASTA!- intervino Hermione antes de que esas dos comenzaran a sacarse los ojos y a arrancarse las greñas.

- ¿Herms, quien crees que es más apuesto? Te prometo que nadie dirá nada ¡Estamos de Vacaciones Merlín! ¡La guerra se acabó, el innombrable ha muerto y Bellatrix Lestrange está en Azkaban junto a todos esos Mortífagos! – gritó Ginny ya roja de tanto frito.

- Aquí entre nosotras yo creo que…

- ¡No vale que sea de tu misma casa, Granger! – interrumpió una divertida Pansy Parkinson.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó la castaña.- Pero…pero…

- ¡ANDA YA GRANGER, TAN VALIENTE QUE DICES QUE ERES! Pensé que tú eras una verdadera Griff…

- Malfoy… Malfoy es el más guapo ¡¿CONTENTAS?! ¡Ya lo dije! – gritó una enrojecida Hermione Granger, las demás muchachas solo soltaron una carcajada.

- ¡EEEEEEEEEEH! ¡PERO SI ES UN CRETINO ARROGANTE! – gritó Ginny.

- Pero es muy Lindo y atento, educado… no tanto como Theo…- intervino Luna ya interesada en la charla.

- ¿Theo? – preguntó Lavender a la rubia.

- ¿Y a ti Ginny?

- Creo que Zabini tiene muchos puntos por su color de piel… ya saben lo que se cuenta de los hombres de…

- ¡GINNY…! – exclamó Hermione adivinando las palabras de la pelirroja.

- El más guapo es Won-Won y punto.- dijo Lavender muy convencida de aquello, pero las otras tres no le prestaron atención por qué ya estaban intentando sacarse los ojos y partirse las uñas a puñetazos.

Sé habían separado, lo mejor había sido eso, según Draco abarcarían más espacio en menos tiempo y así acabarían pronto y tal vez encontrarían al culpable de todo aquello.

- Harry, yo creo que fue mala idea separarnos.- comentó el pelirrojo.

- No te preocupes Ron… no pasará nada…

**_"JA, JA, JA, JA VOLDY LOS MATARA, JA, JA, JA, JA"_** – se escuchó claramente aquella carcajada, Ron tomó fuertemente la escoba entre sus manos, Harry comenzó a buscar el lugar por donde provenía aquella voz…

- ¡Harry vamos a morir, vamos a morir! ¡Nos sacará los ojos y las tripas y…!

- ¡CALLATE RON! ¡Nadie nos matará ni hacer otra cosa! ¡No seas histérico! – le gritó el castaño.

- Eh…Harry…

- ¿ahora que Ron?

- ¿Qué es eso…? –preguntó el pelirrojo, Harry se giró y…

Neville y Theodore se detuvieron al ver cómo los arbustos se movían de un lado a otro, causando revuelo, Theodore se acercó lentamente, llevaba entre las manos un viejo trapeador, Neville dejó caer el sartén que había tomado.

- ¡diablos Longbottom, me asustaste! – exclamó el chico al sobresaltarse por su compañero, Neville se encogió de brazos.

- Lo…Lo siento Nott.- se disculpó el muchacho.

Theo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver una pequeña mano salir de entre los arbustos y dirigirse hacia la cabellera negra de Neville, perdió la voz, Neville sintió cómo su cuerpo no respondía al sentir cómo algo le tomaba por la cabeza…

- Nott…- llamó a su compañero, pero este ya había salido corriendo.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritaron la serpiente y el León mientras salían corriendo, dejando a tras a aquella misteriosa mano.

- **_Ayu-denme_**.- se escuchó el quejido.

Harry y Ron se habían separado, mientras que él pelirrojo se detenía al ver a Neville corriendo tras Theodore Nott, estos se acercaron a ellos, iban agitados y cansados.

- ¿Pero…que les ha pasado? – preguntó el rubio.

- ¡Algo…algo…algo me agarró la cabeza! – gritó Neville tan pálido como un vampiro.

- ¡Merlín, era cómo una mano! ¡Debió haber sido ese maldito fantasma por qué…!

- Y siguen con eso… ¿No pensaron que pudo haber sido alguien que necesitaba su ayuda, par de ineptos? – habló Ron mientras pasaba por su lado.

- ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – y venía Harry Potter a todo galope, con la cara enmarañada y las ropas rasgadas.

- ¡Harry! – llamó Ron ya preocupado.

- ¿que pasó…? – preguntó Neville.

- ¡Draco…Zabini…los han atrapado!- gritó Harry histéricamente, la zona quedó en silencio…

Draco se sacudía las ropas, Zabini salía de entre los arbustos totalmente maltratado, con el cabello lleno de hojas y el rostro aruñado.

- ¿estás bien, Blaise? – preguntó Draco.

- Si, disculpa, por mi culpa te has golpeado.- dijo el muchacho.

- No te preocupes pero…- miró hacia el lugar donde Neville y Theo habían corrido.

- ¿crees que estén bien? – preguntó el rubio.

- Si, nada del otro mundo…- contestó el moreno.

**_ AH…KA…AG…GRAA…_**

Ambos muchachos se miraron de reojo, algo había tras ellos que comenzó a quejarse, era cómo un sonido infernal que aturdía sus oídos y provocaba que sus corazones latieran a mil por hora.

- Blaise… - llamó el rubio.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Blaise.

- ¡CORRE!

Y ambos corrieron a todo cómo sus pies les permitían.

Draco se encontraba tirado al suelo, observando cómo Neville y Theodore colgaban de cabeza.

- ¡Draco, bájame de aquí! – gritó el chico de azules ojos.

- ¡ayúdame! – exclamó el otro.

- Mierda…- susurró Blaise mientras miraba a su alrededor, había algo entre los árboles y las sombras…

_Tragaron duro._

- tenemos que bajar a los chicos de ahí.- soltó Draco mientras veía una sombra blanca cruzar de un lado a otro, este se sobresaltó al igual que Blaise.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- preguntó Nott en un grito, Zabini y Neville estaban que se los llevaba el diablo.

- ¡¿Qué pasa Malfoy, que vieron?! – preguntó Neville.

- ¡Longbottom cállate! – le pidió el moreno.

- ¡Mierda, está por allá!- señaló Nott aún de cabeza hacia el otro lado, era algo grande, blanco, no podían distinguirlo.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Draco y Blaise soltaron un grito al escuchar otro, se tentaron el corazón, relajados al ver que eran Harry y Ron.

- ¡ ¿PERO QUE MIERDA FUE ESO?! – gritó Draco mientras sentía cómo la sangre se le iba a la cabeza.

- ¡escuchamos algo espantoso! – explicó Ron.

- ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí de una maldita vez, Draco, esto es demasiado problemático para mi gusto! – habló Blaise.

- ¡Mierda! – otra vez aquel quejido, los chicos se giraron y se dieron la espalda, protegiéndose unos a otros, mientras Theodore y Neville seguían colgados de cabeza.

Podían escuchar la respiración del otro, la brisa comenzó a bajar de lo más alto de la montaña, el atardecer estaba por comenzar, veía una y otra vez aquella figura blanquecina, los quejidos no dejaban de escucharse…

- tenemos que bajar a Theodore y Longbottom…- decía Draco mientras tragaba saliva.

- No…te preocupes…Malfoy…ya estoy en el suelo.- se quejaba el castaño, Neville estaba sobre Harry Potter con las piernas desparramadas.

Hermione cerró la puerta y se dio la media vuelta, había puesto agua para café, Lavender y Astoria estaban a fuera, Ginny estaba en el baño… cuando…

- ¡CIERREN LA MALDITA PUERTA! – Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar el alboroto, vio al montón de muchachos hacerse bulto en las esquinas de la sala, sus miradas perdidas y temblorosas…

- Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? – preguntó Hermione al verlos todos sucios, con las greñas alborotadas y algunos con aruñones por todos lados.

- ¡GRANGER NO PREGUNTES! ¡prepáranos agua para el baño!- logró decir Malfoy mientras cerraba los ojos.

- ¡NO SOY TU MALDITA CRIADA MALFOY! – contestó la castaña en el mismo tono.

Lavender y Astoria entraron a la casa, en el momento en que las chicas abrieron la puerta, el grupo de Hombrecitos comenzó a alarmarse, ya listos para matar a lo que fuera que entraran, con escobas, trapeadores y sartenes en manos, se aliviaron al ver al par de rubias… y no un fantasma que quería comérselos…

- ¿y a estos que mosca les picó? – preguntó Lavender a Hermione, quien estaba sentada en el comedor.

- No tengo ni idea, pero estoy segura que se han enfrentado a algo…- contestó la joven, Lavender sonrío temblorosamente al ver a Ronald meciéndose de adelante hacia a tras.

- Idiotas.- murmuró Astoria con media sonrisa.

Hermione dejó una bandeja de tortas sobre la mesa, ya todo el grupo de machos se había metido a la ducha, fue Ron el que más se había tardado para meterse, sino fuera por que Draco le dio una patada, no se habría metido al baño… **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**LES AGRADESCO A TODAS LAS LECTORAS QUE HAN ALIMENTADO MIS GANAS DE SEGUIR SUBIENDO CAPITULO CON SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SIN SUS REVIEW NO SABRÍA SI VOY POR UN BUEN CAMINO, DE VERDAD, GRACIAS... **

**The LadyCat69.- **Jajajajajaja Dejar con esas Ganas al Lector es parte del "encanto" de un escritor :p !

**Mila0628.- **Gracias, con gusto le sigo siempre... saludos.

**Guest.- **Hola... que bueno que te haya gustado, ja ja ja ja ja si, ya me leí la parte que me has dicho, Gracias por corregirme... :) Pero igual son pequeños errores de dedo pues la Historia es solo una Adaptacion de otra que yo misma he escrito... procuraré no cometer el mismo error pero soy tan despistada... que empiezo con leer para verificar errores que terminó leyendo por placer XD saludos y gracias.**  
**

**Belu.- **¡AH! ¡Hola! Ja ja ja ja ja ja claro que le seguiré, cada semana estoy subiendo capitulo, Gracias...

**Shironeko Black.- **:) Gracias, procuro siempre Actualizar lo más pronto posible de acuerdo a lo planeado, creo que ya me han comentado que soy una de las autoras que actualiza más rapido, dicen... :v por que si me eh tardado mucho en algunas ocaciones... Gracias por el comentario y Saludos, cuidate.

**Mareliz Luna.- **Gracias por el comentario, sabes muy bien que siempre ando subiendo capitulos cada siete días aproximadamente, y realmente hago un esfuerzo enorme para tener listos los capitulos... T_T aunque a veces eh quedado mal XD intento no hacerlo.

**Daniela.- **Creo que te va a dar mas miedo el Final :v ! y mejor no sigo diciendo es sorpresa :p

**SitaMalfoyNott.- **¡Me encanta tu NikName! :) Me encantó que me lo dijeras muchas Gracias, saludos :p

**Aurora Caelestis.- **¿Sabes? Lo de la tarta me inspiró mi mamá, No me gusta reírme de mi madre pero el día de su cumpleaños estaba soplando las velas y llegó su hermano menor y le empujó la cabeza al pastel... ¡Imaginate! Yo en esos momentos le estaba tomando la foto y a la vez pensando que ya tenía que seguir escribiendo por que iba atrasada... y ¡FLASH! que se me ocurrió escribir eso, claro... esa vez con la Imagen de NARUTO en el suelo con la carota metida en la Tarta XD, Gracias por tu comentario, siempre me ha gustado leer las opiniones de los demás sean cuales sean... Saludos.

**Lily McClain.- **que bueno que te haya gustado... ¡Oye! McClain me recordó a alñgun apellido Escoces... no se, lo leí y me vino a la mente una Novela de Nora Roberts ¡Clan McGregor! :p Saludos.

_Oh, Oh... ¿No es Ilegal responder Review por aquí? Bueno, si es así tendré que hacerlo por PV entonces... XD Saludos y Muchas Gracias, dejo RESUMEN del próximo Capitulo._

**_EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.-_**

- _ No quiero volver a pasar por algo cómo eso… juro por mi madre que no volveré aquí…y si eso pasa y me encuentro con otras locas en mi cabaña, entonces las dejaré que se queden y punto.- hablaba Zabini._

_- ¡¿Qué MIERDAS PASA AQUÍ?!- preguntó Pansy encolerizada._

_- Granger…dales una paliza a estos imbéciles y hazlos que se duerman.- dijo la rubia mientras Pansy y ella entraban a la recamara, Ginny se abrazó a la castaña._

_- ¿Es peligroso tener las costillas torcidas? –preguntó Blaise._

_- ¡GRANGER, déjanos entrar! – gritó Draco._

_- Eres un arrogante, presumido y ególatra.- le espetó ella._

_- Yo te pago el almuerzo todo un año pero tu vuelves… ¿te atreves Comadreja? – retó Blaise algo divertido._

_- Los hombres son unos ególatras y nosotras unas vanidosas… Granger, mejor cállate y disfruta de la vista. – decía Pansy mientras se recargaba al hombro de la castaña y veía especialmente uno de esos torsos bien marcados…_


End file.
